


Why Don't You Do Right

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пегги, ее двоюродная бабушка, была совсем другой. Это она любила Стива Роджерса.<br/>Да, Стив ей не подходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Do Right

– Стив? – девушка проскальзывает в комнату, как кошка.  
Неслышная, она ступает в солнечных лучах, пробившихся сквозь жалюзи нежными розоватыми полосками, а золотые волосы мерцают и блестят, когда она проходит из светлого сумрака под полосатые горячие лучи летнего солнца. В июле жарким стал даже закат.  
Шэрон снимает туфли на ходу, ступает босиком по светлому ковру. Стив улыбается, не отзываясь, медленно, размеренно дыша. Он смотрит. Просто смотрит.  
Она снимает свой льняной пиджак. Внизу у нее майка – да и все. Светлые девичьи соски натягивают ткань, лифчик в этом столетии неважная деталь. А вот оружие... Совсем не дамский «Глок» в ее руке блестит почти ревниво – ствол его тяжелый, вороненый. Достав его из кобуры, она кладет оружие на стол в луч света. Стив немного подается вперед, прищурившись, локтями опираясь на спинку стула с другой стороны стола. Кисти его расслаблены. Он смотрит.  
Шэрон глядит чуть искоса, потом с лисьей улыбкой отворачивается. Поводит острыми плечами, стряхивая лямки натершей плечи кобуры – и слышит, как он сглатывает.  
Он ей не подходит.

Пегги, ее двоюродная бабушка, была совсем другой. Это она любила Стива Роджерса.  
Шэрон склоняет голову чуть набок. Смотрит. Отворачивается, в лучах света, в горячих полосах теней, которые ложатся ей на спину, льнут к лопаткам, гладят. Гибко, текуче тянется, цепляя майку за строченый край, – и поднимает вверх. Капитан Роджерс смаргивает, смотрит – на загорелую узкую поясницу в родинках. На светлый пушок, в солнечных лучах отсвечивающий сусальным бледным золотом. На ребра, проступающие у нее под кожей, и на играющие мышцы на плечах. На грудь, которую частично видно – так, вполоборота.  
Шэрон не глядя скидывает майку на ближайший стул.  
Да, Стив ей не подходит.

Ее двоюродная бабушка была сущей валькирией, красивой и суровой. Темные кудри, слишком умный взгляд, осанка королевы – Шэрон ее помнит лет сорока, у Шэрон много фото.  
Еще моложе – и сильней – встретил ее Стив Роджерс. Они друг другу подходили. В Шэрон все другое.  
Тонкая кость, светлое золото волос, обманно-мягкий взгляд. Характер сильный, но... Она кажется блеклой.  
В сравнении с собственной легендарной бабкой – что она? Пресная, бледная, тихая Шэрон, то ли медсестра, то ли агент номер тринадцать. Стиву не нужна лгунья и бабушкина внучка.  
Стив ей не подходит.

Шэрон отталкивается ладонью от края стола. Заводит руки и расстегивает юбку.  
Стив улыбается. Она не видит, но...  
– Ты улыбаешься сейчас? – остановившись, спрашивает Шэрон.  
– Что? – не понимает сразу Капитан Америка. – О... да!  
Он улыбается, конечно. Нежно. Восхищенно.  
Агент тринадцать позволяет юбочке упасть.  
Стив выдыхает за ее спиной. На что он сейчас смотрит?  
На кружевные трусики? На симпатичный зад? Стройные ноги?  
Она ждет, тихонько закусывая нижнюю губу.  
И Стив делает шаг.

Лучи и тени лижут – стоит облизать такие мускулы – его мощную спину. Стив закрывает девушку от солнца. Большие руки на прохладных бедрах – почти невинно, можно танцевать. Можно обнять себя руками, закрывая грудь, качнуться в одну сторону и в другую, вся на его фоне. Стив наклоняется и утыкается в ее ключицу теплыми губами. Сдавленно смеется. Она только у Стива слышала такое – смех без причины, лишь от чистой радости, от восхищения, как будто он ребенок. Ей нравится быть чудом для него. В его глазах. Одна рука его скользит, оглаживая ягодицу. Шэрон мягко трется затылком о его плечо. Пока еще сквозь ткань. Стив поднимается по ее шее поцелуями, потом целует волосы. Вторую руку переводит на ее живот – хочет коснуться выше, но она не открывает грудь, – и его пальцы скользят ниже, под кружево трусиков.  
– Хороший день? – спрашивает она, по-прежнему покачиваясь в такт звучащей в голове тягучей музыки.  
Стив жарко выдыхает ей в макушку. У него ссадина у левого виска, повязка на плече – еще не затянулось.  
Он выдыхает, хрипло, тихо, шуткой:  
– Очень хороший.  
А Шэрон облизывает губы. Уже не соблазняя, просто там, где пальцы Стива сейчас... там сейчас кончается игра. Шэрон покачивается еще, как в танце, но и – по-другому. Чуть расставляет ноги, подается бедрами вперед.  
– Хороший день? – на ухо спрашивает он.  
Она тихо – так же, как он, просто от одной чистой радости – смеется.  
– Хороший. Мне дадут оперативную работу.  
Стив прикасается к ее виску губами. Он не слишком рад. За Пегги Картер он бы не тревожился.  
Он шепчет:  
– Поздравляю, агент Картер.  
Шэрон улыбается, когда его пальцы ныряют в нее. Стонет. Хватается за крепкое запястье, забываясь, и вторая ладонь Стива тут же обнимает открывшуюся грудь, легонько жмет.  
Он не подходит ей. Она прекрасно знает.

Шэрон все время чувствует себя словно ворует крохи со стола. И чем ей слаще – тем больше стыда. Герой розовых детских грез, Капитан Роджерс, ласкает ее между ног, а в комнате жара и пахнет так, что голову ведет.  
Она может сказать: «Эй, Стив, я ведь в шесть лет мечтала, что ты вдруг найдешься, полюбишь Пегги снова и будешь таскать меня как папа, на плечах».  
Или сказать: «Знаешь, в двенадцать я мечтала, что найду тебя, и ты будешь бороться с негодяями, возьмешь меня в помощницы».  
Или еще: «Эй, Капитан Америка! В четырнадцать, когда девочки вдруг перестают быть милыми, я знала, что ты на самом деле не умеешь танцевать. И целоваться. И свой первый раз я представляла именно с тобой – но ты был заморожен, так что пришлось найти кое-кого другого!»  
На самом деле Стив ей не подходит.

Шэрон тихо стонет и оборачивается. Стив этого и ждал. Он ловит жадным ртом ее влажные губы, он подхватывает ее под бедра, поднимает, прижимая к своей груди – и плавно опускает на себя. Шэрон тихонько всхлипывает, растеряв уверенность. Всегда. Всегда именно так. Она коленями сжимает его поясницу. Он большой. Он добрый.  
У него очень добрые глаза. И очень добрый, очень цепкий взгляд. Он не наивен, и она могла бы все это ему сказать... действительно могла...  
Он поднимает ее как пушинку, опускает снова, она хватается за его плечи, за влажную майку, вздрагивает, гнется.  
Она могла бы все это сказать. Она однажды и сказала. Не шокировала. Даже не расстроила.  
Он улыбнулся, закусил губу тогда слегка. Сказал: «Ну... я польщен, наверное». Потом он спросил: «Кофе?».

Шэрон ему, конечно, не подходит.  
Но кто поспорит? Роджерс выбрал сам.  
Стив опускает ее, мокрую от пота, прямо на стол, спиной на теплый «Глок», в полоски света.  
Стив ей не подходит.  
Стив тихо стонет – и кончает, внутрь. И он – ее.  
Она решила. Роджерсу плевать, кто там кому подходит.  
Агенту Картер... Шэрон Картер.  
Тоже.


End file.
